The True Dark Link
by LunaticChaos
Summary: What happens when Dark Link from the water temple was a fake shadow? What happens when the real shadow to Link reappears in Hyrule? And what happens when Ganondorf controls Hyrule? Read and review to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
Author's Note: A few quick notes for yah before I start, this is set 8 years after the events in Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time, and Hyrule has spread across a very vast amount of land. With that said, onto the fic!  
  
A lone figure is walking across a bridge in southern Hyrule as a cool evening breeze whizzed by him. His albino white skin contrasting perfectly with his black hair and black clothing. He was wearing a simple tunic, pants, boots, gloves, a long unbuttoned trenchcoat with a hood that was drawn over his eyes, a backpack slung over his left shoulder, and a long katana at his side. He seemed unconcerned with everything around him, whistling a light and energetic tune as he walked. "Halt!" a guard yelled as he ran up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" the man asked with a melodic and carefree voice.  
  
"Show me your identification, Lord Ganondorf will have no rogues in his land," the guard said as several more appeared, all armed with spears and in heavy armor.  
  
"Ganondorf, eh? It has been quite some time since I heard that name, I must inform you I have no identification," the man responded whimsically.  
  
"Show us your face then," another guard demanded harshly.  
  
"I see no harm in that," the man answered as he removed his hood, revealing his handsome face and his red eyes.  
  
"It is Link!" one of them yelled as he charged the man.  
  
"Almost correct," the man commented as the guard's spear suddenly snapped in two, causing him to back off.  
  
"How did he do that?" another guard stuttered staring at the man in fear.  
  
The man sighed as he looked at them, "I must say I'm sorry, I have to kill you all for your friends stupidity," the man said simply as he drew his katana while tossing his backpack on the ground.  
  
The katana's blade was pitch black and it shined in the rays of the setting sun. The man held it in his right hand and charged them, his feet barely touching the ground. He ran up to the first guard and slashed at him three times, his sword a mere blur to the naked eye. He then turned and leaped up into the air as he brought his sword down on another one of the guards as the first spewed blood and fell apart into three pieces. The katana sliced right through the second guard as the man then leaped sideways towards another two, the guard splitting into two pieces only after the man was away he to spewing blood everywhere. The last two guards began to run away as they saw him come after them, but they were not fast enough. The man slashed diagonally down on one and diagonally up on the second, but it did not slice all the way through. The cuts caused both of them to fall down as their blood oozed out from the slashes on their backs, one of them died quickly from the loss of blood. The other was still crawling away leaving a thick trail of blood behind him. "My, my, I'm impressed you survived that, but I won't let you live," the man commented as he began whistling the tune he was whistling before, walking over to the crawling guard.  
  
"Damn y..." the guard began to yell at him as the man pierced his throat, and then twisted his blade ending his life.  
  
"As I said, you were almost correct. I am not Link, I am Dark Link," the man said as he continued on his way, wiping his blade clean on a piece of their clothing and picked his backpack up.  
  
The man was heading towards a large town on the banks of a river. On the edge of the town were several windmills, each larger than the last. The town itself was walled in, with guards on the walls and at the multiple gates. Dark Link looked at it and whistled in admiration before he continued whistling whatever tune he was whistling before. When he reached the gates he half expected to be stopped, but was slightly relieved when he was ignored. He walked into town and was practically swept up in the crowd as he made his way through. He soon made his way to an inn and walked inside, and was greeted by a busy common room. He walked over to the counter and got the attention of the innkeeper. "What can I do for you young man?" the innkeeper asked roughly.  
  
"I would like to rent a room," Dark Link responded.  
  
"We're booked," the innkeeper responded as Dark Link took out a pouch.  
  
"Forty rupees now and twenty rupees when I leave," Dark Link said as he took out two red rupees and began to twirl them in his fingers.  
  
"Deal," the innkeeper said handing Dark Link a key with a number on it.  
  
Dark Link took it and went up the nearby stairs and found a room with a number on its door that matched his key and opened it up and closed it behind him. He looked around the room, "Bare minimum I see," he said to himself as he inspected the bed, the desk, and the chair. Apparently satisfied by the conditions of both, he took off his trenchcoat and tossed it over the side of the chair. He then put his backpack on the table and took a letter out from it and began to read it while flopping down on the bed, after he finished it he returned it to his backpack and sighed. "I have to wait here three days, and then meet with him in the Titan's Tavern, what am I supposed to do until then?" Dark Link asked himself as he sighed again.  
  
He then sat up and began going through his backpack, and then took out a mask. It was designed to look like a person screaming in pain and bleeding, "I never can get used to looking at this thing, it is just so damn ugly," Dark Link said returning it to the pack as he began looking through it again.  
  
He took out a paper fan and began examining it. It had a painting of fire on one side of it and on the other was a painting of a wave of water on it, both sides being done in black ink. He unfolded and folded it a few times before putting it up as well. The next thing he took out was a red wooden flute, which he began to play as the day slowly went by. That evening, Dark Link had gone down to the common room and was sitting at a corner table quietly eating spaghetti with a fork, ignoring the commotion going on around the room, his hood drawn over his eyes. Eventually a rather drunk looking guard walked over to him and slammed his hands on the table, Dark Link didn't even acknowledge his presence. "You think you're better than me? Huh punk?" the guard slurred out, still being ignored.  
  
Dark Link began to take another bite of food before his fork was slapped out of his hand by the drunken guard. Dark Link sighed and looked at the guard, "Leave me alone before I am forced to hurt you," he told the guard as he motioned for a table boy to come by.  
  
"You think you can hurt me boy? That's a laugh," the guard slurred out smiling viciously as the table boy came over nervously.  
  
"Another fork if you would," Dark Link told the table boy, who immediately left after learning what Dark Link wanted, before turning his attention back to the guard, "I could and will if you continue to annoy me."  
  
The guard took out a dagger and attacked Dark Link, though immediately stopped when he noticed Dark Link's katana a mere centimeter away from his neck. "Leave now and I may let you keep your life," Dark Link threatened with a low growl as the table boy returned.  
  
"I'll kill him," the guard slurred holding the dagger to the boy's neck.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll kill you after you do so," Dark Link said whimsically, obviously bored.  
  
The guard let the boy go and immediately backed off and left him alone after that, "Your fork sir," the table boy said handing Dark Link the fork.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all," Dark Link said motioning him to leave with a bored sigh as he went back to eating.  
  
About a half hour later the doors to the inn flew open and a soaking wet cloaked figure entered it, he walked over to the innkeeper and got a room key from him after giving him two purple rupees. He was pointed over in Dark Link's direction after they talked a second. The cloaked man walked over to Dark Link's table and took off his cloak and Dark Link could see who it was, which surprised him greatly. "Hi my name is Link," the man introduced himself smiling as he held out his hand.  
  
Dark Link looked at his lighter self for a second before he shook his hand, "My name is Yami," Dark Link responded.  
  
"You look like a traveler as well, have you heard about..." Link began before Dark Link cut him off.  
  
"About how Ganondorf now rules this kingdom. Yes I do, it is an unusual change, I thought Hyrule had a guardian that could stop him," Dark Link baited with a whimsical tone, causing Link to look a little guilty.  
  
"Yah, it did, well why have you come here?" Link asked him slightly shaken as Dark Link absently swatted at something behind him.  
  
"On business, I'm meeting an associate here in a few days," Dark Link responded sighed out of boredom again, "If you would excuse me I need some rest."  
  
With that said Dark Link got up and went up to his room. After locking the door behind him Dark Link flopped down on his bed to go to sleep  
  
Back downstairs with Link, "So Nav, who was he?" Link asked his fairy companion who had taken refuge under his hat.  
  
"Its Dark Link," Navi said with a twinge of fear, "And he is a thousand times stronger than when you last fought him."  
  
"Don't worry about it Nav, if he causes trouble I'll beat him like I'll beat Ganondorf," Link told the fairy.  
  
The next morning, Dark Link was up and eating his breakfast down in the common room and was soon joined by Link who was still half asleep. "So Dark, why are you really here," Link asked Dark Link sleepily as Navi shot out surprised that Link said that.  
  
"I figured your fairy had figured out who I am Hikari. I am here on business and nothing more," Dark Link said as he got up and left.  
  
The town was already busy as he got outside; he made his way towards the center of town and entered a building. It was a shop selling various masks of all shapes and sizes. Dark Link began looking around the shop and something caught his attention. He took a mask off a self and looked at it, it was shaped like a heart. It was dominantly red and yellow; it had two eyes on it and was rimmed with spikes. "This thing, it has a lot of power in it," Dark Link said to himself as he walked up to the counter and asked the shop owner, "How much is it?"  
  
"What a wonderful selection! But also very, very rare. I couldn't let it go for anything less but another item of equal value," the shopkeeper said ecstatically.  
  
Dark Link took out the mask with the expression of pain on it and showed it to him, "How about this?" he asked as he gave it to the shopkeeper.  
  
"I haven't seen one of these before, what does it do," the shopkeeper asked as he held the mask looking it over.  
  
"Its called the mask of pain, it can either cause great pain to someone who is healthy, or it can relieve pain to someone already in it," Dark Link answered as the shop keeper giggled in glee.  
  
"Oooh! I like it!" The Shopkeeper said with a wide grin, "It is an equal trade."  
  
"First off, I want to know what this mask is," Dark Link said as the shopkeeper smiled wider.  
  
"That mask is called Majora's Mask, it once held a malevolent spirit within it. It is a transformation mask, I've never tested it out myself, so I can't say what it will transform you into," the shopkeeper said happily.  
  
"All right, it's a deal, anything I need to know about it?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"It will hurt when you put it on, but after it finishes transforming you it will stop hurting," the shopkeeper answered as the door opened.  
  
"Its good to see you again Happy Mask Man," Link said as he entered, but when he saw who was there and what he was holding he charged over, "What are you doing selling such a malevolent item to someone like him?"  
  
"I thought this young man looked familiar, are you twins?" the Happy Mask Man asked, causing Link to glare at Dark Link who in turn completely ignored Link.  
  
"In a way I suppose, to be correct we are each other. I am the darkness and he is the light," Dark Link said as he packed Majora's Mask away and began to walk out the door, until Link stood in his way.  
  
"You aren't leaving with that mask!" Link yelled at him glaring.  
  
Dark Link sighed and said with a confident smirk, "Hikari, will you please keep it down, I have no intention of working with Ganondorf. I have my own reasons to hate him as you have your reasons. If you weren't so self- righteous you could see we aren't that different."  
  
"Quite the interesting family squabble I must say, it has inspired me to search for a new mask," the Happy Mask Man said standing up, still smiling and asked Dark Link, "Might I know your name?"  
  
"My name is Dark Link," Dark Link answered.  
  
"Well then Dark Link, I hope you like that mask, and Link, are you sure you won't trade me the Fierce Deities Mask?" the Happy Mask Man asked pleadingly.  
  
"More than ever now," Link said with a glare at Dark Link, who moved around Link and left.  
  
Dark Link walked down the streets of the town and made his way to the exit. And to his great annoyment the guard that had bothered him the night before was guarding the gate. "Well look who we have here, it's the bastard who humiliated me last night," the guard taunted as Dark Link sighed and began to ignore him, "Hey I'm talking to you!"  
  
"And I'm ignoring you," Dark Link said without even looking at him as he left the town and made his way away from it.  
  
As soon as he was a good distance away he took out Majora's Mask and looked at it. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself as he stuck it on his face as he felt its magics begin to work.  
  
Letting out an unearthly scream Dark Link's body began to morph and change. He slowly grew to a massive fourteen feet in height, his clothing changed from black to a weird mix of red, brown, and yellow. He felt his face begin to contort and change, two short fangs grew from his mouth, his skin took on a golden color, his hair grew down to his ankles, and his eyes turned into pools of darkness. The last thing to change was his katana, it grew to a massive eight feet in length and it began to ooze out darkness from its blade. With his transformation finished Dark Link looked at himself and began swinging his sword around at incredible speeds, and then he slammed it into the ground causing it to explode into a cloud of debris from the impact. "Impressive, my strength and speed are a hundred times what they were, and let me see here," Dark Link said to himself as he formed an energy sphere in his free hand and aimed it at the ground, he released it and it shot out multiple orbs of energy at high speed at the point he aimed at.  
  
Dark Link then took the mask off and returned to normal, with a smirk he said to himself, "This shall prove very useful."  
  
And that is chapter 1 folk! The moment I created this Dark Link I knew it was a much better version than the one Nintendo has created and deserved his own story. Now then onto some questions...  
  
1): So far interesting plot?  
  
2): Who do you think Dark Link is going to meet?  
  
3): Is this nice characterization?  
  
4): Who likes Majora Dark Link?  
  
5): Why do you think Dark Link hates Ganondorf?  
  
6): Any requests for what I should do?  
  
And that is all! Now press that review button before I stick the Mask of Pain on you! Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


End file.
